


but beggars can’t be choosers

by notveryhandy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notveryhandy/pseuds/notveryhandy
Summary: A poem about what the Doctor is - and therefore cannot be, but still is anyway. Narrated by War or Nine, I think.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. simply a paradox

beggars can’t be choosers

and killers can’t be moral

thieves can’t be kings

not of the rich, at least

idiots can’t be clever

lovers can’t be cheats

soldiers can’t fight alone

that's what armies are for

good men can’t be cruel

and runaways can’t have rules

best friends can’t be liars

what kind of good man needs _rules_ _?_

liars can’t be honest

heroes can’t be dangerous

cowards can’t be brave

but soldiers must be

enemies can’t be kind

and outcasts shouldn’t know people

rulers can’t abandon

who’s the enemy, really?


	2. cup of tea, sir?

hell is two miles to the west

of heaven

and the doctor

is three sundays east

hell/heaven

black/white

male/female

left/right 

(stuck in a 

binarybinarybinarybinarybinary)  
  


would you like an answer to

your never-ending 

questions

?

the answer is:

[REDACTED]

(what was you question

again?)

you will find

the exit

later

(later is a code word for

NEVER,

my dear (doctor))

you may leave, at

last

you may now exit the

binary

(but only if you pick

a box)

choosing shouldn’t be

hard

1.

or

2.

e a s y

(no such thing as

3.)

thank you for your

offering

(blood, guts)

have a nice day

(the price is

your soul)

here is a poem

that you can’t

read

because

i say so

(i know best)

never mind that i 

can’t write

poetry

i can in my world

(my world is the third box)

1.

or

2.

PICK

(tea and biscuits with your

misery, sir?)


	3. sincerely, a liar

dear mx. death

i may have made a

teenyweenylittletinymicroscopic

seriously, very small

mistake.  
  


how was i to know that

bashing his head in

made me a

’champion’

?

perhaps you’d like me to

reevaluate my

decisions

(i still say

NO)

no lives lost 

yes, i 

killed torvic, but i 

saved koschei

(don’t they

balance out?)

is this

customer service?

death’s (soon-to-be former)

champion

would like to

lodge a complaint,

_thank you very much_

you’ve ruined

everything

what am i supposed to tell

koschei?

why do you even

NEED

a champion,

anyway?

i don’t 

want to

(tell the truth)

i’m not

scared

(yet)  
  


  
you can’t

touch me

(at least, not after i’m 

officially NOT

your champion)

sincerely, a liar 


End file.
